Questionable Identity
by Tigra and Loup
Summary: Mulan isn’t who she thinks she is. The Emperor is missing a daughter. Fa Li’s family comes for her. Shang can’t decided his future. R&R! COMPLETE!
1. Ch 1

Questionable Identity

Ch. 1

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decided his future.

Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: EnjoyJ

***

The Emperor looked out of his Kingdom.  He looked towards the tree the stood alone in his family's garden.  The tree was where he had last seen his daughter.

**Flashback**

"Be careful Li Lan.  Please be careful," begged the Emperor to his daughter who was up in the orchid tree in the royal family's garden.

Li Lan (black orchid) looked down at her father.  "I will Ba-Ba."

Li Lan was a beautiful girl of fifteen.  She had long raven black hair, mahogany skin, and velvet black eyes.  Her silky hair was tied up in an eloquent bun on the top of her head.  Her face had been painted, giving her the appearance of a china doll.  Her blue skin dress had dirt on it and was torn at the hem.

"Li Lan, you are wrecking your dress!" cried her mother as she hurried down the steps.

The Emperor laughed while his First Wife scolded his favourite child.  He didn't have any sons and since Li Lan was his first child, she would inherit China when he died.

Li Lan pouted her ruby lips.  "But I have a million other dresses just as nice."

"But Prince Akhil left it for you.  What would he say if he saw you in this state?"

"Jia Ju, let her have fun," said the Emperor with a smile.

Jia Ju (beautiful chrysanthemum) sighed.  Her own daughter never listened to her if her father was around.  She looked up to see her daughter smile and felt her smile herself.

"I need to get back inside."  Jia Ju gave her husband a kiss, waved to her first daughter and walked into the Palace.

The Emperor called up to his daughter, "When do you think you will come down?"

"When Prince Akhil leaves."

"But why?" asked the Emperor.

"Because I don't want to be used as a treaty!"

"Daughter please come down."

"NO!"

The Emperor started to head back it.  "I love you my orchid," he said to her.

"I love you Ba-Ba!" she shouted to him from her tree.

The Emperor entered the Palace.

**End of Flashback**

He sighed.  He remembered that day perfectly.  He had gone inside and gone to his chambers.  The next morning a servant had come rushing in.

**Flashback**

"Your Highness!" cried the servant.  "She's gone!"  The servant broke down into sobs.  "I'm so sorry.  I went to wake her and she was not there.  I searched her rooms and some of her clothes and other items were gone.  I went to the stables and her horse was gone.  I went to the kitchen and some food was gone."  The servant fell to the floor is a heap of sobs.

The Emperor looked at the servant.  She couldn't be more than thirteen.  She was probably born in the castle.  "Who?" was all he asked even though he had a good guess of who.

"Li Lan!  She left a note."  The girl handed him a piece of rice paper.  Written on it in haste was the following:

_Ba-Ba,_

_I have left because as Chao Chang said last night, I will never bring honour to the family.  I don't wish to be found but I promise on day I will return to you when I can bring my family honour._

_Your Orchid,_

_Li Lan_

The Emperor stared at the notes.  His orchid… his black orchid had left him.  He would do anything to have her back.  To hear her laugh and disobey him.

He looked at the servant again.  "It is not your fault," he whispered.  "Please… I have three requests of you."

The girl nodded.  "Bring Jia Ju here.  Get Choa Chang.  And last… please stay and help me find my daughter."

The girl wiped her tears away, bowed, and left.

**End of Flashback**

The Emperor had kept the note.  He had told Jia Ju who had locked herself in her room only letting her other daughter and some servants she her.  She had said she would not come out of her room until her daughter returned and she had stood by her word these 23 years.  He had had Choa Chang leave the palace.  He had kept Li Lan's room exactly how she had left it.

The Emperor looked out of his window again and saw that the tower which had been destroyed when Shan Yu died was beginning rebuilt.  He smiled.  Something about that girl was familiar.  It was probably the hug that she had given him.  Where had he received that hug before?  He had never met the girl.  He had met the father who had been one of his generals, but he had never met the mother of the girl.

He heard a knock at the door.  "Enter!" he called.

Slowly the door opened and Nuo Niu (graceful girl) entered.  She walked over to the table where the Emperor was seated.  She placed her tray on the table and poured some tea into the cup.

The Emperor watched her carefully.  Nuo Niu was now probably 36 years old and still was not married or with child.  Her lifted up her chin and said, "You have been so good to me.  Is there anything I can do for you?"

She sighed and looked down.  "How can you say that?  I lost Li Lan!"  She started sobbing.

"You didn't lose her.  She left.  But…"  The girl looked up.  "Maybe she'll come back."  He sighed and glanced out of the window again.  "Please," he whispered.  "There most be something you want."

She looked around the room to see if anyone was around.  She turned to the Emperor again with her blue eyes bright.  "There is one thing," she whispered.

"And what is that?" he asked just as quietly.

"There is a palace guard that loves me and wants to marry me.  I want to be his wife too, but… I am just a servant."

"Who is this man?"

"Wei Shui."

"Very well.  Bring him here when I get back."

"Where are you going?"

"To find my daughter."

Nuo Niu smiled a water smile.

"Nuo Niu, do you think you have an idea of what she would look like now?"

She nodded.  "I could probably draw a picture."

"Please do.  You will come with us."

"Of course your Highness."

Nuo Niu left the room leaving the Emperor to his own thoughts.

~

The doors slowly opened.  "I'm sorry your highness, but Jia Ju won't have any visitors."

"Tell her I might have news on her daughter."

The door closed.  Two minutes later there was a crash as something dropped to the floor.  Following that, there were to shrieks.

The large doors were thrown open as Jia Ju and her daughter Qing Lan (blue orchid) ran stepped out of Jia Ju's room.

"Ba-Ba!"  Qing Lan gave him a hug.  "It is true?  Do you know anything about Li Lan?"

Jia Ju looked at him.  "If you are lying Emperor then I will kill myself."

"I am not lying my beautiful wife.  I believe I know where she is and who she is."

"Then where is she?"

"We must leave at once if you want to see her.  She lives in a little village so I hear."

"Well, what are you waiting for?  I have packing to do.  Come Qing Lan."

A/N:  Hope you like it.  Review.


	2. Ch 2

Questionable Identity

Ch. 2

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decided his future.

Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: EnjoyJ

Lynn – Thx for reviewing.  Mulan is not the long lost daughter.  She's to young.   The daughter was fifteen 23 years ago which would make her 38 now (In the story).  Mulan's 17 or 18.

            Traum – Thx for reviewing.

***

            ~Last chapter~

"We must leave at once if you want to see her.  She lives in a little village so I hear."

"Well, what are you waiting for?  I have packing to do.  Come Qing Lan."

***

            "NOOOOOOOOO!"  Fa Li sat up in bed.

            Fa Zhou opened his eyes and looked at his wife.  "What's wrong?" he asked her.

            "I had the dream again."

Fa Zhou rubbed her back.  "Go to sleep."

Fa Li nodded and lay back down.

~

**Dream/Flashback**

Fa Chun looked out of the kitchen window where she was making dinner.  Heavy rain fell from the sky.  She watched as a chicken wandered through the garden.  Lightning lighted up the sky for a brief second.

 During that second, Chun saw a horse slowly walk by the gates to her home.  Looking closer, she saw that the rider was slumped over the horse's neck.

"Zhou!" she cried.

Seventeen year old Fa Zhou entered the kitchen.  "Yes mama?" he asked worried.

"Come with me!" she said as she led him out of the house into the rain.

She pointed to the horse that had stopped.  "Bring the horse in here son."

"Yes mama."  Zhou ran to the gates, opened the doors, and slowly walked up to the horse so not to spook it.  "Come here," he whispered.

The white horse looked at him and came closer.

"Good boy."

He took the reins that had been dropped by the rider, and led the horse to his mother.

"Get the rider off!"

Zhou lifted up the rider and slowly placed the rider on the ground by his mother.

"Take the horse to the stables then come back."

Zhou left with the horse in the direction of the stables.

Chun dropped onto her knees beside the rider and pulled back the hood.  She gasped.

The rider coughed.  "Please, don't send me back," the rider begged as she held Chun's hand.

"How old are you child?"

The rider coughed again. "Fifteen."

"What's your name?"

"Li …"

Chun never found out the rest because the girl blacked out.

Zhou walked back over to his mother.  "So?" he asked with curiousity.

"Carry her into the house and put her in the spar room.  I will explain later."

~

"But mama, I love her!"

"Zhou she is only eighteen to your twenty years.  Wait one more year to ask her to marry you.  If she says yes you can marry her when she turns twenty."

**End of Dream/Flashback**

Fa Chun (the grandmother) awoke from her dreams.

~

"MULAN!"

"Yes mama?" asked Mulan as she ran into the kitchen.

"Get your chores done," said Fa Li.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"But Ling and Yao are coming soon."

"Your chores must be done then."

Mulan nodded her head and left the kitchen.  "Little brother," she called.

The small dog ran up to her barking happily.  Mulan tied the chicken feed and a bone onto Little Brother, letting him feed the chickens.

She walked back into the kitchen to get the tea for her father.

As she walked to the temple she heard horses walk through town.

"Baba, here's your tea."  She handed him the glass and the teapot.  "I have to go."

She ran into the house to get dress while Fa Zhou shook his head.

~

Mulan ran to the gate and throw them open.

In front of her stood to men.  One was thin and tall, while the other was short and muscular.

"Mulan," said Ling as Yao gave her a hug.

"Hello you two.  Come in."

Ling and Yao followed Mulan to the stables where they put there horses.  

"How have you been?" asked Mulan as they sat on the grass in the garden.

"I've been ok," said Ling.

"I'm betrothed," said Yao proudly.

"To who?" asked Mulan with interest.

"Aian.  You've probably never met her.  She lives in my home town."

"What is she like?" asked Ling.

"She can cook and clean, but she can't speak her mind."

Ling and Mulan laughed as Yao said this remembering when Mulan had said as they walked through the mountains.

"How about you Ling?  Any women?" asked Yao.

"No.  The Matchmaker in my village has been sick since I got back.  How about you Mulan?"

"Umm… I'm going to the Matchmaker's again tomorrow."

"Again?" asked Ling.

Mulan blushed and told them about the first time she went to the Matchmaker's.

Ling and Yao laughed.  "If you could pick your own husband, who would you pick Mulan?" asked Yao with an evil grinned.

Mulan blushed again and mumbled something.

"I'm sorry, I didn't hear you," said Ling cheerful.

"Well, it deffentaly wouldn't be one of you two."

"HEY!"

Mulan giggled and quickly stood up ready to run.

Ling and Yao just sat there.  "Running away Mulan?" asked Yao.

Mulan dropped to the grass again and sighed.  "No."  She looked around.  "Once I marry," she gestured around her, "I won't see this every day.  I'll probably be marrying some rich old man who last wife killed herself because she was not happy."

Ling and Yao laughed again.  "You sure know how to damper things."

"That's me.  Your friendly sad person."  Ling looked at her.  "Never mind."

~

"She seems so happy with her friends," stated Fa Li from the window in the kitchen.

"I know."  Grandma Fa smiled.  "So, how do you thing tomorrow is going to go?" she asked.

Fa Li sighed.  "If she is anything like the last time, not too good."

"Oh Li, she will do fine.  I heard that there is a general who might want to take her as his wife."

"Might?"

"Might."

"But she's only been home for two months.  Why does she have to go so fast?"

"She'll be here for a few months after the matchmaker's test."

"Grandma, I had the dream last night."

Grandma Fa looked at her daughter-in-law.  "I thought you said the dream had stopped."

"I know but it started again when Mulan got back and told us about her adventure."

~

"Is this where you think she lives?" asked Jia Ju from the carriage where she was seated with the Emperor and Qing Lan.

"Yes."

"But this," she motioned around her.  "THIS IS A FARMING TOWN!" she screeched.

"I know."

"My daughter lives in a farming town?"

"I believe so."

"My daughter lives in a farming town!"  With that Jia Ju fainted.

"I guess we will say at an inn for a few days."

The Emperor told his guards to look for an inn on the outskirts of town so that when they were ready to go into the town, they could be presented by the drum.

A/N:  I know its slow, but it will pick up I promise.


	3. Ch 3

Questionable Identity

Ch. 3

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: EnjoyJ

***

            ~Last chapter~

"My daughter lives in a farming town?"

"I believe so."

"My daughter lives in a farming town!"  With that Jia Ju fainted.

"I guess we will say at an inn for a few days."

The Emperor told his guards to look for an inn on the outskirts of town so that when they were ready to go into the town, they could be presented by the drum.

***

            "But mama, she's a wonderful girl."

            "No."

            "She's perfect."

            "What did I just say?"

            "But she would be the perfect wife."

            "NO!"

            "She's unique and can cook and clean.  She respects people."

            "Li Shang!  I'm ashamed of you.  I said no.  I don't want you to marry Jia Niu.  She's a porcelain doll Shang!" said Li Jia (A/N: I know I use the name a lot, but…).

            "But she would be the perfect wife."

            "Son, there is no such thing as a 'perfect wife' as you put it."

            "Yes there is," muttered Shang quietly.

            "Shang… did you ever know Fa Mulan when you were in the army?"

            Shang looked up.  "Fa… Mulan?  Umm… yes.  I was his… I mean her… commanding officer."

            "What about marrying her Shang?"

            "You would be ok with me marrying Mulan?!"  'This is good,' thought Shang.

            "That's what I just said."

            "What if she doesn't want to marry me?"

            "Do you want to marry her?"

            "Of course.  She's brilliant."

            "So?  Why wouldn't she want you?  You are a General."

            "Because… I almost killed her."

            "When?"

            "In the mountains when I found out that she was a girl."

            "So ask for her forgiveness."

            "It's not that easy."

            "Go talk to the Matchmaker Shang."

            "Alright mama."  Shang stood up from the table, opened the door, and walked outside.  He walked to the stables where he saddled up his white stallion.  He rode through the gate as he shouted a good-bye to his mother.

            ~

            "Where am I?" asked Jia Ju as she sat up on a bed.

            "We are in an inn."

            "A WHAT?"

            "An inn, my love," said the Emperor as he sat at the edge of her bed.

             "Why?" she asked hoarsely.

            "Because we are looking for Li Lan."

            ~

            "Shang UP!"

            "I'm sorry Li Mu, but I have to speak to mother."

            "But Shang I want to play," whined the little girl that was walking behind Shang.

            "How about I carry you into the house then you go and play with your dolls while I talk to mother.  After that I will play with you."

            "I want to play war not dolls.  I want to be like Fa Mulan when I grow up."

            Shang looked at his sister.  "Shang?"

            "Yes?"

            "Did you know her?"

            "Yes I did."

            "Can I meet her?"

            Shang bent down and picked up his six year old sister.  "Maybe next time I visit."

            "Are you going to marry her?"

            "You sure are curious today Mu."

            "Well?"

            "Maybe."

"Do you want to marry her?"

"Yes Mu, I do."

            "Will she live here with us if you do?"

            "I don't know."

            "Will she…"

            "Shang you're back so soon.  Li Mu please go play while I talk to Shang.  He will be out soon, I promise."

            Li Mu nodded to her mother, gave Shang a kiss on the cheek, jumped from his arms and ran outside.

            "What did that wretched woman say Shang?"

            "She said Mulan was going to take her test tomorrow and she would see then.  She also asked why I wanted to marry such a disgrace.  I wanted to strangle her when she called Mulan a disgrace.  Can you imagine that?  Mulan is a hero not a disgrace.  She is brilliant and beauty and smart."

            Jia chuckled.  "Shang I'm sure that the matchmaker will pair you two together."

            "Are you sure?"

            "Shang, go out and play with your sister."  As she turned back to the pile of clothes in front of her she sighed.  "I hope," she whispered.

            ~

            "Child, aren't you supposed to be in the village already?" Fa Zhou asked his daughter after she had handed him his tea. (Like last time.)

            "No, you have it wrong.  I need to be in town in half an hour.  I am just leaving."  With that Mulan ran down the steps and got her horse.

            ~

            "Am I late?" asked Mulan as she gracefully got off her horse.

            Her mother looked her over.  No straw in the hair this time.  "No you are early."

            Fa Li ushered her daughter into the house where she would be getting ready.

            "She's early!" cried one of the women in shock.

            "Well, them we will start early," said another woman who pulled Mulan towards a screen for her to get undressed behind.

            Mulan got out of her clothes and carefully folded them up.  She quickly got into the tub.  And someone began to wash her hair.

            Fa Li checked Mulan's arms for any ink notes but found none.

            "Child, where did you learn to fold your clothes like this?" asked a woman who was holding up Mulan's clothes that she had worn there.

            "Is it bad?" Mulan asked.

            "Heavens no.  It's perfect."

            "I learnt that in the army."

            All the women looked shock so Mulan decided to explain.  "We had to take up as little room as possible.  We also had to be quick."

            ~

            Mulan looked into the mirror and saw a beautiful woman staring back at her.

            Her face was white, her lips were ruby red, her eye lids were covered in a light blue, and her cheeks held a light red colour.  Her mother had placed the flower comb in her hair, her grandmother had placed a necklace of jade around her neck, and someone had swept her short hair up into an elegant bun.

            "Mulan, come."  Mulan slowly walked over to her mother.  She made sure not to step on her blue, purple, red, and silver, silk dress.

            "You look lovely."  Her mother kissed her head and handed her a blue umbrella.  "Go.  But don't hurry," yelled her mother and Mulan walked out the door and down the steps.

            'I hope I bring honour.  I hope I become a bride.  I hope I do not disgrace.  Ancestors hear my prays.'

            ~

            "Fa Mulan!" screeched the Matchmaker.

            'I can do this.'  Mulan gracefully stood up, closed her umbrella, and waited for the matchmaker to beckon her forward.

            "You may come," said the matchmaker as she turned to enter her house.

            Mulan gracefully walked inside and waited for the matchmaker to look her over.

"Impressive.  You have become a lady so far.  Maybe the army was good for you.  We will see," said the matchmaker as she circled around Mulan.

            Mulan had to bite her tongue so that she wouldn't say anything disgraceful.

            "Fa Mulan, I most check to see if you are a virgin.  I can't be to sure since you were in the army after all with a lot of men.  Also men don't want a wife that is not a virgin.  Please lift up you skirt."

            Mulan was disgusted.  No one had known that she was a girl but she couldn't tell the matchmaker because she wouldn't believe her and she would be talking out of turn.

            Mulan closed her eyes, lifted up her skirt, and bit the inside of her mouth through the test.

            After the matchmaker washed her hands she had Mulan pour the tea which she did successfully.

            "Now Fa Mulan.  Two Generals have approached me to have me marry you to them.  Why, I don't know, but they did.  I will let you chose.  One is 37 and the other is 20 years of age.  That is all I will tell you.  Who do you chose?"

            "The…"

            ~

            "How did it go Mulan?" asked Fa Zhou as Mulan walked through the front gate.

            "It was ok.  I will be meeting my husband-to-be tomorrow."  Mulan put her horse away and returned to the house.

            "TOMORROW?" cried her mother.  "We most get ready.  Will his family be coming with him?  How many people?"

            "Yes tomorrow.  Yes his family will be coming, and I think it's only him, his mother, and his sister," said Mulan with a smile a she watched her mother and grandma move around the kitchen trying to find things.

            ~

            "General Tu?"

            "Yes?" asked a middle aged man.

            The matchmaker stepped forward.  "I am here about your proposal to marry Fa Mulan."

            "Yes?  What is the out come of this?"

            "I have decided…"

            ~

            "When will we see my daughter?" Jia Ju asked the Emperor.

            "Tomorrow, after lunch.  Now go back to sleep."  The Emperor gently pushed Jia Ju back onto the bed for she was still a little weak.

            "Baba?" asked a voice from behind him.

            The Emperor turned around.  "Yes Qing Lan?"

            "Do you really think that Li Lan is here?" she asked nervously as she walked towards her father.

            "Yes I do."

            ~

            "We will be leaving for her house so that we can arrive for tea."

            "Very well son.  Should we bring anything?"

            "Are we supposed to?"

            "No."

***

            A/N:  Traum, Angel452, Lynn, Sirius, Wen, and No Life Queen, thank you all for reviewing.

            Becky:  Thanks for the review.  When are you going to update 'Porcelain Warrior'?

            People remember to review.


	4. Ch 4

Questionable Identity

Ch. 4

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

            Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N: EnjoyJ

***

            ~Last chapter~

            "We will be leaving for her house so that we can arrive for tea."

            "Very well son.  Should we bring anything?"

            "Are we supposed to?"

            "No."

***

            "But…"

            "Mulan, you meeting your future husband today.  You must look proper.  That includes a dress and make-up."

            "Yes mother.  You are right," said Mulan as she gave into her mother.  She slowly lowered herself into a chair and applied the make-up to her face.

            Grandma Fa walked into Mulan's room, and walked over to the closet.  "What dress will you be wearing today Mulan?"

            Mulan stayed quiet for a few minutes while she finished her make-up.  Instead of her eyes being painted light blue like last light, they were deep forest green.  "I guess the green and gold dress that the Emperor sent me after I arrived home," sighed Mulan as she place down the brush.

            Grandma tapped her chin thoughtfully.  She looked over to Mulan who was now fixing her hair, to the dress that she had mentioned.  "I believe that you are right."  Grandma took the dress down and lay it out on the bed.  "Hurry and get dressed.  The General will be here soon for lunch and tea (A/N: different people, lets say, call it different things)."

            "I know."  Mulan finished with her hair, which had been swept half up half down.  The hair that was up was in a bun.

            Grandma and Fa Li walked out of the room and closed the door.  They waited there for Mulan since they wanted her to cook some of the food.

            Mulan slowly slipped into the dress.  It fit her perfectly, which confused Mulan because it had been a gift from the Emperor.  'Oh well.'

            ~

            "We will be leaving soon.  Nuo Niu, please alert the drummer that we will be making our way into the village in an hour," said the Emperor.

            "Yes your highness."  Nuo Niu bowed and walked off.

            ~

            "Someone is here.  Zhou, would you please open the gate?" asked Fa Li as she stirred the rice.

            "Of course."   Fa Zhou walked towards the front gate and opened it.

            In front of him stood a middle aged woman with a little girl in her arms.  "Hello," she said.  "Is this the Fa family residence?"

            Fa Zhou nodded.  "Hello, I am Fa Zhou."  He held out his hand.

            The woman shock it and smiled.  "I am Li Jia and this is my daughter Li Mu.  It is a pleasure to meet you.  Umm…" she paused for a moment.  "My son will be here soon."

            "You must be the General's mother then."

            "Yes I am."  She smiled.  "May we come in?"

            "Of course.  Will your son be here soon?" he asked as he led Li Jia and Li Mu into the house and to the kitchen.

            "Yes."

            When the entered the kitchen Fa Li and Grandma Fa stopped what they were doing.  Li gulped when she saw Li Jia.

            After introductions had been made, Li Jia asked Fa Li if she knew her from somewhere.

            Again Fa Li gulped.  "No, I don't think so."

            "Oh," said Li Jia looking a little sad.  "It's just that you sort of remind me of an old friend."

            There was another knock at the gate.

            "Mulan!" called her mother.

            "Yes mama?" Mulan called from her room.

            "Would you please go see who is here?"

            "Sure."  Mulan left her room and walked towards the gate.  She opened it to find Shang staring at her.  "Hi Shang," said Mulan as she gestured him in.

            Shang stepped in and looked around.  "Hello."

            Mulan flung herself at him, startling him.  "Please take me somewhere away from here!" she begged him.

            Shang looked down at the woman in his arms in confusion.  "Why?" he asked.

            "Because I have to meet my future husband today.   What if he hurts me?  Or what if he decides he doesn't want to marry me when he sees me?"

            Shang laughed.  "Your future husband will always want to marry you, I he won't beat you."

            "How do you know?" asked Mulan with her face buried in his shoulder.

            "Because I want to marry you and I would never beat you."

            "But…"  Then realization dawned on Mulan and she smiled.  "Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked turning away.

            "Of course," said Shang as he reached for her.  "You are beautiful, intelligent, perfect, strong, cunning, witty, brave, courageous…"

            By now Mulan was beat red.  She looked at Shang and said, "I don't want to wreck this moment, but we should get inside."

           Shang nodded and took her hand.  She stood on her toes and kissed his cheek before leading him into the house.

            "Mulan is that you?" called her mother from the kitchen.

            "Yes mama."

            "Is the General with you?"

            "No Shang is mama."

            Shang stopped Mulan before they went any farther.  "Mulan," he whispered.

            "Yea?"

            "I umm… am a General."

            Mulan laughed and answered again.  "General Li is with me mama."

            They heard a 'about time!' muttered from the kitchen and they both blushed.

            Mulan and Shang walked into the kitchen to see three women chatting while they cooked a huge meal that could probably feed twenty instead of seven.  A man was sitting with a little girl on his knee telling her stories about wars that he knew.  Fa Zhou looked up from the little girl when he heard them enter.

            He whispered something n the little girl's ear and she nodded and giggled.

            She slowly got off his knee and walked over to Mulan and her brother.  She bowed.  "Hello, Fa Mulan.  I am Li Mu."

            Mulan smiled and sat down on the floor so that she could talk to the little girl.  Shang sat beside her.

            "How old are you?" Mulan asked her.

            "Six," the girl said proudly.  She stood up from her place on the floor, walked over to Shang and sat on his lap causing Mulan to laugh.

            Li Jia looked over to the door to see her son and daughter sitting with a young woman who she presumed was Mulan.

            Shang sensed his mother's eyes on him and looked up into her eyes.  He cleared his throat.  "Fa Mulan this is my mother Li Jia.  Mama this is Fa Mulan."

            Mulan stood up and bowed to Li Jia who grinned.  She was going to like this girl.

            "Mulan can we see you fight against Shang?" asked Mu who was watching everyone with excitement.

            Mulan looked at the adults and saw them nod.  They, too, wanted to see the two fight hand-to-hand.  "Just let me change."

            "But you fought the men in the palace in a dress," said Mu.

            "But this is a gift from the Emperor.  I shouldn't ruin it."

            As soon as Fa Li heard those words, she remembered something form her childhood.

**Flashback**

"Be careful Li Lan.  Please be careful," begged the Emperor to his daughter who was up in the orchid tree in the royal family's garden.

Li Lan (black orchid) looked down at her father.  "I will Baba."

Li Lan was a beautiful girl of fifteen.  She had long raven black hair, mahogany skin, and velvet black eyes.  Her silky hair was tied up in an eloquent bun on the top of her head.  Her face had been painted, giving her the appearance of a china doll.  Her blue skin dress had dirt on it and was torn at the hem.

"Li Lan, you are wrecking your dress!" cried her mother as she hurried down the steps.

The Emperor laughed while his First Wife scolded his favourite child.  He didn't have any sons and since Li Lan was his first child, she would inherit China when he died.

Li Lan pouted her ruby lips.  "But I have a million other dresses just as nice."

"But Prince Akhil left it for you.  What would he say if he saw you in this state?"

"Jia Ju, let her have fun," said the Emperor with a smile.

Jia Ju (beautiful chrysanthemum) sighed.  Her own daughter never listened to her if her father was around.  She looked up to see her daughter smile and felt her smile herself.

"I need to get back inside."  Jia Ju gave her husband a kiss, waved to her first daughter and walked into the Palace.

The Emperor called up to his daughter, "When do you think you will come down?"

"When Prince Akhil leaves."

"But why?" asked the Emperor.

"Because I don't want to be used as a treaty!"

"Daughter please come down."

"NO!"

The Emperor started to head back it.  "I love you my orchid," he said to her.

"I love you Baba!" she shouted to him from her tree.

The Emperor entered the Palace.

**End of Flashback**

            Fa Li sighed.  She remembered that day like it was yesterday.  She looked around and saw that everyone had gone outside.  She walked out to the garden to see Mulan and Shang ready to fight.  She walked over and sat beside her husband on the grass.

            Mu was very happy.  Her big brother was going to marry Fa Mulan, she met Fa Mulan, and she got to see Fa Mulan fight.  'I wonder what the other kids will think.'

            Mulan waited for Shang to make the first move.  Out of the blue, Shang lunched a punch for Mulan's stomach.  She dodged the blow and kicked.  The kick landed on Shang's stomach causing him to stumble.  He quickly got this balance and punched.

            Mulan's arm shot up and blocked the punch.  She punched.  Block, punch, block.  This carried on for a good fifteen minutes.

            Shang looked to see his mother holding her hand to her mouth.  Mulan, taking advantage that Shang was distracted, placed a high kick to his shoulder and a punch to his stomach.

            Shang groaned, doubled over, and fell to the ground.

            Mulan laughed and sat on top of him.  "Are you ok?" she asked in a whisper.

            "I think I have a bruised rib and shoulder.  Besides that, then… Yes I'm ok.  I mean I have a beautiful girl on top of me."  Shang grinned, while Mulan blushed.

            Mulan quickly rolled off of him.  She held out her hand to help him up which he took.  "I will be back.  I just want to change," said Mulan as she ran into the house.

            ~

As Mulan walked back to the gardens, she heard the royal drums being 'played'.  Mulan's first thought was 'Is there another war?'

            She walked to the gates where she was joined a moment later by everyone else.

            A middle aged woman walked towards Mulan.  "Excuse me miss, but is this the Fa residence?" she asked.

            Mulan silently nodded her head.  The woman smiled and waved her hand behind her.

            Nuo Niu looked at the people that were in front of her.  There was General Li and his mother and sister.  In front of him was the Fa family.  The grandma, Fa Zhou, the ex-general, Fa Mulan, the heroine, and…

            Nuo Niu gasped.  It was her.  She ran forward and hugged Fa Li around her waist.  "Oh Princess!" she wailed.  "It is so good to see you."  She looked behind her and shouted, "Your Majesties!  It's her!  It's Li Lan."

            Mulan looked at the carriage that had now pulled up.  She was confused.  By the looks of it, everyone except the woman, her mother, her grandmother, and the people stepping of the carriage were confused.

            An elegant looking woman in her fifties gracefully stepped out of the carriage and walked towards Fa Li.  The woman started to cry.  "Emperor!" she called.  "It's her.  It's our Li Lan."

            Mulan looked at the carriage again and saw the Emperor and another lady emerge.  The Emperor walked over to her mother and started to scowled her.

            "How could you Li?  Do you know what kinds of troubles this caused?  I am ashamed if you!"

            Mulan ran in front of the Emperor trying to block her mother from him.  "Please Your Highness!" she begged as she bowed to him.  "My mother did nothing wrong."

            The second woman snorted.  She looked to be about thirty.  "Nothing wrong the daughter says."

            "Qing Lan!" said the Emperor turning around.  "I am ashamed of you."  He turned back to Li.  "Why didn't you came back after you married?  Or after you had your daughter?  Or even after she came back from war?"

            Fa Li broke into tears and hugged the Emperor.  "I am so sorry baba, but I thought that you wouldn't want me.  I thought that no matter what I would do, it wouldn't be good enough."

            "Orchid," he said as he stroked her hair.  "You could never do anything wrong.  You should have never believed Chao Chang."

            Qing Lan looked around and noticed that people were staring at them.  "Everyone inside.  Have the gate be closed."  Everyone headed into the garden.

            ~

            "So, let me get this straight.  I am Princess Mulan, next to inherit the throne after grandpapa dies?" asked Mulan.

            "Yes that is correct," said Jia Ju, or grandmamma.  "I would like it if the Fa family moved into the palace.  Mulan when you marry your husband and his family will move into the palace."

*** 

Thank you Traum, Lynn, and Angel452.

Everyone, I have some sad news.  I am going on a holiday and wouldn't be back until the 22nd of March so the story is on hold 'til then.

**REVIEW**


	5. Ch 5

Questionable Identity

Ch. 5

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

            Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N: EnjoyJ

***

            ~Last chapter~

            "Orchid," he said as he stroked her hair.  "You could never do anything wrong.  You should have never believed Chao Chang."

            Qing Lan looked around and noticed that people were staring at them.  "Everyone inside.  Have the gate be closed."  Everyone headed into the garden.

            ~

            "So, let me get this straight.  I am Princess Mulan, next to inherit the throne after grandpapa dies?" asked Mulan.

            "Yes that is correct," said Jia Ju, or grandmamma.  "I would like it if the Fa family moved into the palace.  Mulan when you marry your husband and his family will move into the palace."

***

            Lunch or tea had just ended.  Mulan and her family (Royalty, Non-Royalty, and Shang's family (soon to her hers)) sat around the table.  Mulan looked at everyone a smiled until her eyes landed on Qing Lan who she still didn't know.

            She tugged at her mother's sleeve.

            "Yes Mulan?" whispered her mother.

            "Who is the lady with grandpapa and grandmamma?"

            Li Lan smiled.  "I'm sorry that I forgot to introduce her to you.  Mulan this is Qing Lan, my sister."

            "Oh."

            Li Lan leaned down.  "Last time I saw her she was ten though."

            Qing Lan pursed her lips.  "Last time I saw you, you were in a tree."

            Mulan stared at her mother.  "In a tree?" she choked out.

            Her mother muttered something that caused Qing Lan to laugh.

            "He married you know."

            "About time."

            "Li Lan, we must be going.  I expect you at the Forbidden City in a week," said Jia Ju as she gracefully sat up.

            "Yes mama."

            "General Li," said Jia Ju as she turned to him and Mulan.  "It has been a pleasure to meet you and welcome to the family."  She paused and looked around.  "All of you."

            ~

            After the Royal Family left the house Mulan and Shang when outside.

            "Can you believe that?" she asked in a giggle.

            "What if I can't?" asked Shang with a grin as he pulled her closer to him.

            "Then I guess I can't marry you!"  Mulan smiled at Shang's shocked face.

            "Shang?" asked Mulan once they were seated on the grass side by side.

            "Hmm?"  He played with some of her hair that had fallen out of her bun.

            "Do you still want to marry me?"

            "Why wouldn't I?"

            "Well… because of the Royal thingy… and because I'm going to be Empress."

            "I don't care about that.  I would marry you if you were the poorest person if China.  I would marry you even if we had to do it secretly.  I will marry you no matter what."  Shang angled Mulan's head towards his.  "I would marry you just to steal kisses," he whispered as he slowly lowered his head to Mulan's now waiting one.

            "You would?"

            Instead of giving an answer, Shang captured Mulan's mouth with his in a slow and passionate kiss.

            Just as the kiss was about to be deepened, Li Jia called them in.

            "Wow," said Mulan as she broke away.

            Shang smiled and gave her a quick kiss before helping her up.  "Let's go in."

            Together they walked into the house.

            ~

            "I want to marry her," said the shadow of a male as he hit the table in front of the woman.

            "I am sorry Sir, but the marriage has already been decided."  The shadow of the heavy set woman started to walk away from him.

            The man quickly walked to the woman, grabbed her collar and started to choke her as he said "I will marry her!  You go that wench?"

            "Yes," squealed the woman.  

            The man let her down and released her.  "I will let her know immediately."  The woman hurried out of the room.

            "I will marry you Fa Mulan.  Just you wait."

            ~

            "FA MUALN!"

            Mulan cringed and walked into the matchmaker's house.  "Yes?"

            "I have changed your marriage.  You will now be marrying General Tu in a week?"

            "What about General Li?" asked Mulan as she tried to hold back her tears. 

            "He will be marrying someone else.  I will be telling him shortly.  You are dismissed."

            Mulan gracefully exited.  Once she was outside she blindly ran to her horse and rode to her house where the Li still were.

            ~

            "SHE SAID WHAT?!?" asked Shang as Mulan told him about her meeting with the matchmaker.  "But she can't do that!"  He looked at Mulan.  "Can she?"

            Mulan shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know anymore."

            "But…?"  Shang stared at Mulan.  "Are you going to follow this?"

            "I don't know.  Shang, I want to marry you.  I want to steal kisses from you."  With that Mulan pulled Shang's head to her and kissed him passionately.

            "I will try to work this out.  I promise you that," said Mulan as she pulled away.

            "And I promise you the same."

            To seal their promises, Shang kissed Mulan once more and left with his family to go back home.

***

            Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

**Lynn******

**            Angel452**

**            Traum**

**            Yuncyn**

**            JimBob44**

**            Becky**

            **_Becky__:  I read the end of Porcelain Warrior.  I must of skipped it over when I read the story.  It was a good ending.  I really liked it.  Hope you start the sequel soon.  Good luck with your stories._**

_            **Traum**: No, Mulan and Shang aren't related.  They may have married cousins back then but I think it's wrong.  Good luck with your stories._

_            **Angel452**:  Well, Mulan and her family are going to move to the palace, but as of right now, Shang and his mother and sister will not be._


	6. Ch 6

Questionable Identity

Ch. 6

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

            Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N: EnjoyJ

***

            ~Last chapter~ 

            "SHE SAID WHAT?!?" asked Shang as Mulan told him about her meeting with the matchmaker.  "But she can't do that!"  He looked at Mulan.  "Can she?"

            Mulan shrugged her shoulders.  "I don't know anymore."

            "But…?"  Shang stared at Mulan.  "Are you going to follow this?"

            "I don't know.  Shang, I want to marry you.  I want to steal kisses from you."  With that Mulan pulled Shang's head to her and kissed him passionately.

            "I will try to work this out.  I promise you that," said Mulan as she pulled away.

            "And I promise you the same."

            To seal their promises, Shang kissed Mulan once more and left with his family to go back home.

***

            ~ (Royal Palace) ~

            "Quin Chan, please bring the palace guard Wei Shui?" asked the Emperor from his seat.

            The servant nodded and left the room.

            Ten minutes later she returned with a guard.

            She bowed to the Emperor and backed into a corner.

            "Quin Chan, could you please get Nuo Nui for me?"

            Again the servant nodded and left.

            Three minutes later the two women walked into the room and Quin Chan bowed and backed away into the corner.

            "Everyone leave, except the two of you," said the Emperor.

            Once everyone had left the Emperor looked at the two people before him.  "Nuo Nui tells me that the two of you wish to marry."

            The guard gulped.

            "You have my blessing," was all that the Emperor said before he left the room.

            ~ (One week after the visit of the Royal Family, One day after the talk with the matchmaker) ~

            "HURRY UP!" yelled Fa Li as she watched the Royal carriage pull up to their farm.

            "I'm coming mama," said Mulan as she carried her trunk outside.

            "Do you have everything?"

            "Yes," said Mulan looking over her things.  "Mushu!"

            "What?"

            "Umm… nothing.  I just want to run to the temple."  Mulan headed for the temple when she stopped.  "What is going to happen to the temple?"

            "Your father's brother's family is moving here.  The temple will be theirs."

            Mulan sighed and ran to the temple.  She saw Mushu sitting on his pedestal and sighed again.

            "Hey Mushu.  Can you believe everything?  I'm going to be the Empress of China.  How bizarre.  I like my mother's family.  What do you think of them?  I wish you and the cricket (??) could come with me."

            "Mulan, hurry."

            "Well, I have to go."

            When Mulan was about to stand up, she felt a weight on her shoulder.  Standing there was Mushu and the cricket.  Mushu smiled at her.

            "You didn't' think of leaving without us, did you babe?" asked Mushu as he hugged her.

            Mulan laughed.  "If you're going to come then we have to leave now."

            ~

            "Welcome," said the Empress as she strolled out of the front doors to the palace to greet her kin.  She looked them over.  "Where are the Li's?"

            Mulan sighed.  "The matchmaker called off the wedding.  I am now to marry another general and General Li is to have a different bride."

            The Empress was close to steaming.  "WHAT?!?!?"  She had really, really liked her granddaughter's husband to be.  "Who is the matchmaker that said this?"

            Mulan looked to her parents who smiled at her.  Her grandmother waited for Mulan to answer.  "The one in my village.  Mme. Wong."

            The Empress turned to the squire behind her and whispered something in his ear.  He nodded and left.

            "Li Lan you will be in your room which you will share with your husband.  Mulan, Kin Tu will show you and your grandmother to your rooms.

            ~

            A man walked into the thorn room.  The same squire that the Empress spoke to yesterday.

            "Your Highnesses, Mme. Wong."

            The doors to the thorn room opened a second time and Mme. Wong entered.

            "Your Majesties," she said in a sickening sweet voice.

            Jia Ju wanted to fly at the woman and strangle her, but her husband, sensing her anger, placed a calming hand on her arm.

            "Mme. Wong, we would like to speak with you about the marriage of Fa Mulan."

            "Your majesties, why would you care about the marriage of a disgrace like Fa Mulan?"

            The Empress decided to ignore the question… for now.  She turned to her husband and said loudly, "Will I be thrown in jail for killing someone?"

            The Emperor knew what his first wife meant.  Was it ok for her to attack the matchmaker that was before them.  "No my love.  You will not get charged."

            "Good."  The Empress stood up and walked to where Mme. Wong knelt.  "Don't speak to us in that tone.  Now… who is Fa Mulan supposed to marry?"

            Mme. Wong looked up.  "General Tu, my lady."

            "Very well.  Fee Hi, could you bring General Tu to the palace?"

            "The squire nodded and left the room.

            "I want to know everything.  From Fa Mulan's first visit to you up until now.  And only things that concern the girl counting suitors."

            Mme. Wong explained Mulan's first visit, General Tu's first proposal, General Li's proposal, Mulan's second visit, her last meeting with General Tu, the last one with Mulan, and the last one with Shang.

            A/N:  I know this is a short chapter but I have a good excuse for why it's short and why it took me so long to update.  Ok, here we go…  I had a ton of homework, like seven PROJECTS, tons of TESTS, studying for EXAMS, and right now I am in the middle of EXAMS.  Another reason for the short chapter *clears throat* I am leaving for France on the 13th of June and won't be back for a month.  I will try to write but I doubt I will be able to.  Anywho… I hope you enjoyed this.

**Thanks to: **

**_Lynn_****__**

**_                        Angel452_**

**_                        Sparks02_**

**_                        Wen (3 times)_**

**_                        Sou Ming_**

**_                        Tsunami Wave_**

Hope you enjoyed.  **_REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!_**


	7. Ch 7

Questionable Identity

Ch. 7

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

            Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N: EnjoyJ

***

            ~Last chapter~ 

Mme. Wong looked up.  "General Tu, my lady."

            "Very well.  Fee Hi, could you bring General Tu to the palace?"

            "The squire nodded and left the room.

            "I want to know everything.  From Fa Mulan's first visit to you up until now.  And only things that concern the girl counting suitors."

            Mme. Wong explained Mulan's first visit, General Tu's first proposal, General Li's proposal, Mulan's second visit, her last meeting with General Tu, the last one with Mulan, and the last one with Shang.

***

            ~ (Royal Palace) ~

            The Empress smiled as she walked down the hall.  'That meeting went well,' she thought.  She turned down a hall lined with gold and jewels from other countries.

            She knocked on a red door with a sword carved into it.  A young girl of thirteen opened the door.

            She bowed and placed her hands together inside her sleeves.  "How may I help the Empress?" she asked.

            "I would like to speak with my granddaughter."

            "Whatever you wish Lady."  She moved aside to let the Empress pass before closing the door.

            "Mistress," the girl called.  "The Empress is here to see you."

            Jia Ju heard a sigh and something fall over.

            "Mulan, are you ok?" she called, worried.

            Mulan appeared through a door.  "Of course grandmother.  I was just practicing."

            "Practicing?" repeated Jia Ju as she raised an eyebrow.

            Mulan nodded.  "You may leave now little one."

            The girl nodded and left.

            "Little one?"

            Mulan shrugged.  "She wouldn't tell me her name so I call her 'Little One'."

            "Interesting.  So," Jia Ju sat down on one of the cushions with Mulan following her.  "What were you practicing?"

            "My martial arts of course.  It wouldn't do to have me rusty."

            Jia Ju sighed.  "I think you should stop practicing Mulan."

            Mulan straightened up.  "And why shouldn't I grandmother?"

            "Because I don't think you husband to be will approve of it.  The General is a very strict man when if comes to his house hold.  He has respect and he doesn't what it to be ruined."

            "Then why marry me?" cried Mulan outraged.  If only she could marry Shang…

            The Empress chuckled.  "You're famous and beautiful my dear.  What more reasons does a man need?"

            Mulan blushed at the beautiful comment but glared at her grandmother.  "What about love… and friendship… and, and… all the things you and grandfather have and my parents have?"

            "I'm sure you will learn to love him.  And friendship comes with love."

            "What about trust?"

            "Trust will come as well.  I promise."

            "And if it doesn't?"

            Jia Ju laughed.  "Order to have him killed.  My dear, you have the power to do that, but… wait a bit after the wedding before you decide.  You will see."  She stood up.  "Come.  You must meet your half-aunts, half-grandmothers, and your cousins."

            Mulan looked at her questionably.  "Just how many… what did you say again?  Oh yes, half-grandmothers, half-aunt, and cousins do I have?"

            "5 half-grandmothers, 11 half-aunts, and 15 cousins," her grandmother replied calmly as she led her out the door and down the hall to a different hall lined with silver.  "You see, the first wife, me, and her children and grandchildren and so on, live in the Gold Hall, while all the other wives, children, grandchildren and so on, live in the Silver Hall."  She knocked on a wooden door which was opened by a servant.

            "Yes, your highness?" she asked as she bowed and put her hands together in her sleeves.

            "Is everyone here?"

            "Yes.  All of them always gather in the Eating Room at the hour of noon your majesty."

            "Very well.  Please tell them I am here."

            The servant bowed again and hurried into the room only to return a moment later to let Jia Ju and Mulan enter.

            "This Mulan, is where the Emperor's, um…, family… eat their meals unless there is a feast, celebration, or the Emperor requests them to eat with him."

            The turned a corner and entered a room filled with women and children.

            "Where are the men?" asked Mulan.

            Jia Ju smiled.  "Most of the husbands of the Emperor's children have to be army men, meaning they are away often.  Sometimes you will see them here however."

            "Oh."

            One of the elder women spotted them.  "So Jia Ju, finally left your rooms?" she said as she smirked.

            A woman around Mulan's mother's age laughed.

            Jia Ju smiled coldly.  "Ai, sixth wife still?"

            Ai glared and muttered something to the woman who had laughed.

            The Empress turned away from Ai and the woman.  "Everyone," she said.  "I would like you to meet my granddaughter Mulan.  Li Lan's daughter."

            One of the children walked forward.  "How old are you?" she asked.

            "Sixteen."

            The girl giggled.  "My sister's as old as you."

            Mulan smiled.

            Jia Ju cleared her throat.  "Mulan is the heir to the Empire of China," she said with pride.

            The woman with Ai yelled out a 'No!!'

            She hurried forward.  "I should be the next in line.  I was the first daughter to the Emperor."

            "That may be so Huo, but since the Emperor had no male children, he got to pick his successor.  If he had died, then I as first wife would have picked his successor.  But the Emperor chose Li Lan and now he chooses Mulan."  She smirked.  "Deal with it."

            Huo turned away in fury.

            Mulan turned to her grandmother.  "Grandmamma, who was that?"

            "Ai is your grandfather's sixth wife, and Huo is her only child."

            The little girl tugged Mulan's skirt.  "Come and meet everyone else."  She pulled Mulan to the larger group.

            "This is Huan, the second wife.  Her daughters Jia, Jing and Chin.  Jia's daughters are Jiang and Ju (little girl that tugged on your skirt.).  Jing's daughter is Lin.  Chin's daughters are Lim and Mei.  This is Ling, the third wife.  Her daughters are Ming and Niu.  Ming's sons are Hai and Heng.  Nui's daughter is Nuo and her son is Ping."

            Mulan stifled a laugh.

            Jia Ju raised an eyebrow.  "Yes?"

            "It's just the name I used when I was in the army."

            Ju turned to stare at her.  "You are Fa Mulan?"

            When Mulan nodded Ju smiled.

            "I think it was very brave what you did.  If I could I would do the some."

            The woman chuckled and Jia Ju continued with the introductions.

            "This is Ah An, the fourth wife.  Her daughters Bao, Yun, and Zhen.  Boa's daughters are Zan and Tai.  Yun's son is Xiang.  Zhen's daughter is Yin.  This is Rong, the fifth wife.  Her daughters San and Shun.  San's son Da.  Shun's daughter Chun."

            Mulan nodded.  "How come Da, Xiang, Hai, Heng, or Ping are not the heir to the Empire?"

            Jia Ju smiled.  "You are smart Mulan.  Because they are not the Emperor's children.  They are grandchildren.  If there is no male heir in the Emperor's children, he can pick anyone he wants."

            Mulan again nodded.  "If you would be so kind as to excuse me grandmother," she bowed to her and the other woman, "Ladies, I promised to meet my mother for lunch."

            The women inclined their heads.  "Good day Mulan."

            Mulan left, leaving Jia Ju with the women and children.  "Well?"

            They women smiled and nodded.  She would do well.  She would do very well.

A/N:  What is going on?  What are the women agreeing on, and what meeting went well?  I guess you will just have to wait.  Anywho, sorry I didn't update for like ever but I was in France for five weeks, then I had to host someone here for a month, in the mean time going to Newfoundland, a Canadian Province.  Then I had to get ready for school and do last minute things.  Again sorry.  HOPE YOU ENJOYED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

I would like to thank:

**Jezz Redfern2**

**Stargazer70**

**Wen**

**Rory4**

**Ai Tennshi** – This is defiantly a Shang/Mulan fic.  In a sorta twisted ways.  Don't worry, they'll meet up again.

**leeread**

**Becs Coplano**

**Lynn12**

**Angel452**

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Ch 8

Questionable Identity

Ch. 8

            Summary:  Mulan isn't who she thinks she is.  The Emperor is missing a daughter.  Fa Li's family comes for her.  Shang can't decide his future.

            Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

            A/N: Okay, please don't kill me?  I'm really sorry for not updating but my life has been crazy since my last update and I was stuck on what to do for this chapter.  But, hey, it is finally here.

***

            ~Last chapter~ 

Mulan left, leaving Jia Ju with the women and children.  "Well?"

            They women smiled and nodded.  She would do well.  She would do very well.

***

            ~ (Royal Palace) ~

            Mulan ran to her mother and father's room with her skirt held up by her hands.

            'Stupid skirt,' she thought.  'What I would not give to wear pants.  What I wouldn't give to have Shang instead of…'  Mulan shook her head, trying to clear her mind of him.  'I am the heiress of China.  I am so screwed.  What if I fail?'

            Mulan's thoughts were interrupted when she ran into a wall.  Okay, so it wasn't a wall when she looked at it, but the man's chest might have well as been since she had a head ache from running into him.

            Two large hands grabbed her arms roughly.  "Just who do you think you are?" the man snarled loudly.  "Running in the Emperor's Palace."  He slapped her, sending her sprawling to the floor.

            Foot steps were quickly heard running down the hall way.

            "What happened here?" asked the guards that had come running.

            "This wench was running through the halls and ran into me!" the man spat at the guard while he pointed to where Mulan lay sprawled on the floor clutching her cheek.

            The guard glared at the man while helping Mulan up.  "And what are you doing here Kun Ru?"

            "I am here to see the heir.  I heard news that the Emperor has finally picked an heir.  I have every right to be here to know which second cousin of mine will be the next Emperor."

            "The Emperor is not dead and won't be for a long time Kun Ru!" spat the guard.  The guard turned to Mulan.  "I am very sorry Mistress for letting this happen."  He bowed.

            Mulan waved her hand.  "It is okay, I should have reacted faster."

            If there was one thing that people knew about Kun Ru it was that he hated to be ignored.  He pushed Mulan out of the way and grabbed the guard's shirt.  "Listen to me Xun; I want to know where I can find the successor of my uncle.  I want to be in good graces with HIM!!!"

            Xun spat in Kun Ru's face and laughed.

            Kun Ru was very angry.  People were supposed to treat him with respect!  "You will treat me with respect while in my presence!"  He through Xun to the floor and he crashed into a vase.

            Mulan rushed to him and was about to ask if Xun was okay when Kun Ru grabbed one of her arms.

            "Come with me to my room.  I need to relieve myself of some stress wench!"

            Mulan did the only thing that would not get her a glare from her grandmothers and parents.  She shrieked at the top of her lungs.

            Kun Ru slapped her trying to get her to quiet down.

            The Emperor, followed by all this family and Mulan's family and the Palace Guards came into the hall.

            "What is going on here?" asked Jia Ju.

            Kun Ru bowed to the royal family.  "I am terribly sorry Aunt Jia Ju to bring you out of your private rooms, but this wench was shrieking.  I tried to quiet her down."  He dropped Mulan.

            If possible smoke would have been coming out of Jia Ju's ears.  "The Emperor's granddaughter is no wench Kun Ru!" she yelled.  She slapped him across the face.

            Kun Ru looked the girl that the Emperor was hugging over again.  "I am terribly sorry cousin," he said, his voice dripping with sugar.

            Mulan stepped away from her grandfather.  She walked up to Kun Ru and slapped him twice causing people to gasp.  "Two slaps for two _cousin_!"  She spat the word out.  "You will never be in good graces with me so don't ever try."

            Kun Ru growled in anger.  The nerve of this woman.  "Why would I ever want to be in your good graces?  You're just a silly little girl!"

            Mulan laughed bitterly.  "That may be so but I am the heir to the Empire."

            Kun Ru paled.  "What?"

            Mulan smirked at him.  "My grandparents decided that I was to be Empress after they pass away.  Now if you will excuse me cousin dear, I must leave."

            With that, Mulan turned and left the hallway, heading back to her room to think.

            ~

            Mulan sighed as she let the hot water relax her.  She had just had lunch with her parents and they had talked about her up coming wedding to the General.

            The General.  He didn't sound completely bad, but, he was not Shang.

            Mulan paused in her thoughts.  She hadn't seen Shang in two weeks and she missed him.  What would she do when she got married?  While a man could have more then one wife, a woman could not have more then one husband.  Not that she wanted more then one.  She just wanted Shang.

            She slowly exited the bath and pulled on a robe before entering her rooms.

            She froze when she saw a figure standing against the wall looking out of the window into the courtyard.

            She tried to make the person out but wasn't having much lucky.  "Excuse, but what are you doing here?" she asked as she reached for her sword.

            The person turned around in surprise.  "Mulan?"

            Mulan dropped her sword.  "Shang?  What are you doing here?"

            "I was told the Emperor wanted to see me and was told to wait in here."

            "Oh."  Mulan looked down.  He hadn't come to see her then.  "The Emperor's room is at the end of this hallway."  She moved towards the door that led into the hallway.

            Before she could get to the door, she found herself in Shang's arms.

            "I've missed you Mulan," he said as he breathed in her unique smell.

            Mulan silently cried into his chest.  "I have missed you too."

            Shang leaned down to capture her lips in a kiss but Mulan stepped back.

            "I'm sorry Shang, but I can't."  She turned away from him.  "I am getting married in a month's time.  It wouldn't be fair for you or me if…"

            Shang wrapped her arms around her again.  "I don't care Mulan.  I love you and I will fight for you until I can have you."  He turned Mulan around and brushed his lips against her own.

            He started to pull away when Mulan's hands grabbed his head and pushed it towards her so she could kiss him passionately.

            The knock at Mulan's door brought the lovers out of their kiss.

            Mulan stepped towards the door.  "I love you Shang.  Please go and hide somewhere."

            Shang fled into her bedroom while Mulan opened the door.

            "Mistress," said Mulan's servant.  "The Empress has sent for you."

            "Umm…"  Mulan glanced towards her bedroom.  "Will you tell her I will be a little while?  I must make myself presentable."

            "Of course Mistress.  She will be waiting for you in the throne room."  The girl bowed and left.

            Mulan closed the door and ran into her bedroom.  She found Shang sitting on her bed and flew into his arms.  "I don't have much time before I mean my grandmother and I need to get dressed…"

            Shang kissed her causing her to go quiet.  "I'll wait for you here for you."

            Mulan nodded and kissed him lightly before entering her closet and get ready.

            ~

            "You wanted to see me grandmamma?" asked Mulan as she entered the throne room forty minutes and a few kisses with Shang later.

            "Yes, my dear."  Jia Ju motioned her in.  Two children stood before her.  "These children are from General Tu's first marriage.  I requested that they visit with you today so you can all get to know each other."  Jia Ju walked out of the room.

            Mulan studied the two children before her.  One, the older of the two was a girl and she looked to be thirteen.  The boy looked to be six.  "Umm…"

            The girl whispered something to her brother and then walked over to Mulan.  "I don't want you as part of my family," she hissed.

            "And why not?" asked Mulan, interested.

            "Because we don't need a mother and I'm practically as old as you!"

            Mulan laughed.

            "What do you find so funny?" she asked glaring at the war hero.

            "I don't want to marry your father.  I want to…  Never mind."

            "You don't want to marry my father?" the girl asked cautiously.

            "No, I, umm… well… you see… he's too old for me and umm… there is someone else."

            "Really?"  The girl giggled.  "My father listens to me so maybe I can talk him out of marrying you."

            "What is your name?"

            "Aian," she stated.

            "Aian?  Where have I heard your name before?  Are you betrothed?"

            Aian blushed.  "Yes, I am.  For a month now.  He was in the war.  He was one of the war heroes."

            "Is his name Yao?"

            Aian giggled.  "Yes.  And he's so smart and funny."

            Mulan stifled a laugh.

            "Yes?"

            "That's just…  I was with Yao in the army."

            "You're Fa Mulan?"

            Mulan nodded.  "I am."

            "Wow."  She smiled then frowned.  "This still doesn't mean that I want you to marry my father."

            Mulan smiled.  "Don't worry; I'm interested in someone else."

            "Okay, so I'll try to talk to my father.  Don't worry about it."

            "It was nice to meet you Aian.  Come see me after you marry if I'm not married to your father."

            The girl smiled.  "Of course.  We must be going now."

            They said their goodbyes and Mulan ran back to her rooms excited to see Shang again and to tell him about their friend.

A/N:  Wow, it's been so long since I've written for this story.  Sorry for the delay people but school and writer's block kinda suck.  Anywho… that's it for now.  Hope you enjoyed it.

I would like to thank:

**BrokenSkye** – I have no idea if the things about chosing an heir is right, but for my story it had to be Mulan.  It probably went to the next male or to a male cousin or something, I doubt it ever went to a female but this is my story so, technically, I am the creator of rules and things.

**Rory4**

**leeread - ** The questions will all be answered in time but there are always clues.

**Jayv******

**ally_blue**

**Aarien**** Star**

**Karazy-gurl** – Canada too?  Cool.  All the way in Ontario for me.  The capital of the province.  Glad you like.

**Kaio** – Chocolate chip?  Yummy.  Anyway, maybe the Empress has her own hidden agenda, but no, the Empress is good, just really sneaky.  Hehe.  Now will she or will she not marry Shang?  I guess you'll just have to wait and see… or read.

**Alura**** Palemoon** – Thx for the compliment in my writing.  And I know about me spelling and grammar… it's such a pain when I make stupid mistakes.

**Lynn12**

**Serilla** – and coming and coming even if it's a little slow.  We'll see what happens to the matchmaker but I don't wanna give stuff away so you'll have to keep reading to find out.  Sorry.

**Missa5**

**Angel452** – Well, Shang's here but I can't say where Mushu is sorry.  And yes, I'm still here, just life has been hectic lately along with writer's block.

REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. Ch 9

Questionable Identity

Ch. 9

Summary: Mulan isn't who she thinks she is. The Emperor is missing a daughter. Fa Li's family comes for her. Shang can't decide his future.

Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me? I'm really sorry for not updating but my life has been crazy since my last update and I was stuck on what to do for this chapter. But, hey, it is finally here.

Last chapter

They said their goodbyes and Mulan ran back to her rooms excited to see Shang again and to tell him about their friend.

(Royal Palace)

"And what excuse did you give him exactly?" asked the Emperor to his first wife.

She giggled slightly into her hand. "That you wanted to see him. I don't think I have ever seen anyone so pale without paint on their face."

The Emperor shook his head and sighed. "You, my dear, are meddling in something you should not play with. What if you are wrong?"

"I'll have him killed off and no harm will come of it."

The Emperor glared at her. "You just can't go killing people because you created a mess Jia Ju. The ancestors would not be happy with that."

Jia Ju frowned. "You are no fun." She sighed. "I guess you are right."

The Emperor smiled. "Of course I am right. I am the Emperor. I am always right."

"Well, there was that one time when…"

"Yes but not many people know about that, may I remind you. And I would like to keep it that way."

"I'm so glad that Li Lan is back in the palace."

The Emperor hugged his wife. "Yes, I am too. We both missed her greatly. And I missed you greatly as well."

Jia Ju smiled. "And to think, we will be having two weddings here in a month. For Nuo Niu and Wei Shui, and for Mulan and the General."

The Emperor chuckled at his wife's excitement.

Mulan woke up the next morning with a smile on her face as she remembered the kiss Shang had given her before he had left.

She quickly got up and grabbed her sword that was beside her bed so she could practice.

It would not do to get out of shape.

After Mulan had bathed and changed she headed to her grandmother's room to discuss more about the wedding.

"Do you know how a traditional Royal Wedding is conducted?" asked Jia Ju.

Mulan stared at her blankly.

Jia Ju sighed. "All families are hidden behind a red cloth and are separated from each other. The only thing seen of them is their hands when you and the General pour the tea for them. The General will also have a veil so he can not see his bride."

Mulan didn't understand. Unusually it was only the bride with the veil. Never anyone else. "But that makes no sense grandmother."

Mulan grabbed her sword from her room before running for the stables to visit Khan, her horse, and Mushu.

"Mushu," she called quietly as she waited for her guardian to appear before her.

"Interesting name," said a voice from behind her.

Mulan turned around and gasped.

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I've written for this story. Sorry for disappearing from FanFic for a while people but school (exams, projects, and tests) and writer's block kinda suck. There will only be a few more chapters three at most I think. Anywho… that's it for now. Hope you enjoyed it.

I would like to thank:

**BrokenSkye** – Yeah, I just put that there, I actually don't know. I guess to show that Mulan isn't immortal. Thanks for the review and hope you enjoy.

**Black C**

**Lynn12 **Sorry I haven't written you back. Life is hectic. It took me three months to write this page and a bit. Sory.

**sumayyah******

**Missa5**

**lOvEly The** Perfect Assassin was updated just after this story and I am currently working on the next chapter. Thanks for the review.

**Lizai** I'm glad your enjoying my story and sorry for the wait. Yeah she was feminized but I felt I had to put that there.

**WenWen**Only time, or chapters will tell. Or me. Lol

**SunMoon,EarthSky** Chien Po? He's gotten married to a woman who cooks whatever he likes. He'll be there before the story ends at one or both of the weddings, so then no worries. Thx for two reviews.

**lilD** Sorry it's so short.

**Gloria** I don't think I gave her blue eyes. If you could point out where to me I will try to change it.

**alibi girl** It's coming.

Hope you enjoyed.


	10. Ch 10

Questionable Identity

Ch. 10

Summary: Mulan isn't who she thinks she is. The Emperor is missing a daughter. Fa Li's family comes for her. Shang can't decide his future.

Disclaimer: I only own what you do not recognize.

A/N: Okay, please don't kill me? I'm really sorry for not updating but my life has been crazy since my last update and I was stuck on what to do for this chapter. But, hey, it is finally here.

**XXX**

Last chapter

"Interesting name," said a voice from behind her.

Mulan turned around and gasped.

**XXX**

(Royal Stables)

"Yao! Ling! Chien Po! What are you guys doing here?" She quickly hugged her three friends.

Yao grinned up at her. "What, we can't visit the future Empress? And you still haven't let go of that sword, have you?" he asked, eye the sword the Emperor had given her so many months ago that hung loosely in her left hand.

Mulan laughed. "Of course not. And I met your bride Yao. Nice girl."

Yao blushed while Ling and Chien Po laughed.

Mulan looked to Chien Po. "How have you been doing?"

Chien Po looked down at his large hands before looking at her with a grin. "Good. My wife is pregnant."

"Wife? Wife? When?" was all Mulan could sputter.

"Since a few months ago. She was waiting for me when I returned for the war."

"Congratulations."

A gong rang loudly from somewhere inside the palace and Mulan blushed.

"I'm really sorry guys, but that was for me. Are you staying for a while?"

The three men looked at each other before group hugging their favourite soldier.

"Of course. Your grandmother invited us to stay until your wedding to the General," said Ling as they followed Mulan out of the stables and towards one of the place entrances.

* * *

(Royal Palace, South Wing)

"Is this really necessary?" asked the General as he watched the red silk that was being sown for him to wear in a few days at his wedding.

The seamstress didn't answer except for a huff and she continued with her work.

"Okay, never mind."

(Royal Palace, Mulan's Rooms)

She looked shocked at all the material that had appeared in her room. "And they say that you can't get rid of red," she muttered under her breath.

No matter how different the shade was, red was red and Mulan had seen enough of it for a life time.

* * *

(Royal Palace, Gardens)

_ Okay, so being nervous is natural on a day like today. Everyone said I would be nervous but really, couldn't I have married Shang and then found out I was next in line for this empire? Couldn't I at least have that joy in my life? Oh why ancestors, have you been so cruel to me?_

Mulan stared at the tea she was cautiously pouring. She was not going to mess up this time. She was going to be perfect. Once that was done and her new family had accepted their tea by taking it behind the screen that also shielded her from her parents and grandparents, Mulan sat back on her legs and watched under a lowered head as her husband-to-be poured his tea to his family.

* * *

(Royal Palace, Newlywed's Rooms)

Mulan, though nervous, stared with steely eyes at the figure of her husband that stood only a foot from her. The man was tall; taller than she had first thought. He was also definitely strong. If need be, he could over power her and there would be nothing she could do about it. She was married now and though the future Empress, she was still her husband's wife.

From under the silk a large hand emerged and removed the red cover over her face. She could hear the slightly chuckle that came from the man though she couldn't recognize the sound, it muffled by the fabric. With hands that begged to shake with nerves, Mulan lifted the material in front of her husband's face slowly with her eyes closed. She knew who she wanted it to be but that likelihood of that…

She opened her eyes and her mouth fell open in shock. Instead of a smile – though usually nervous from the wife – Mulan's husband received a punch in the arm and mutters of threads for giving the woman a heart attack. And all he could do was chuckle and gather the fireball in his arms.

She was finally his and no one would take her away from him. Especially not the other General. It would take for that a grave for someone else to lay a hand on his cherry blossom. In this life time he would be the only on to touch her and that filled him with such pleasure that he gave her another smile and led them over to the bed, red material falling to the ground and being thrown over various pieces of furniture in the room.

* * *

(Royal Palace, Newlywed's Rooms, a time later)

Mulan turned in her husband's arms and glared at the man. "If you ever do something like that again, I will kill you."

The General chuckled, tightened his grip on his new bride, and after pulling the soft covers over their quickly cooling bodies, kissed her forehead. "Of course darling, you keep telling yourself that."

Mulan snorted. "You know I could kill you."

The General rolled his eyes and knew that this would be a common part of fun in their relationship. "I don't doubt you're ability to kill, love. I just doubt your ability to kill me." He pulled her against him.

"Don't tempt me."

"I'm not. I'm just stating facts."

"Then what use are you?" Mulan cried.

"A baby-making and sex-pleasing machine?"

Mulan finally grinned at her husband. "You mean my machine."

"Well, we certainly know who the dominant one in this relationship is," the General muttered sarcastically.

Mulan rolled her eyes and smacked her husband chest. "And don't you forget it."

The General rolled his eyes and kissed her passionately on the lips, pressing her naked body back against his. "I love you, Mulan."

"And I love you." She rolled him onto his back and sat on his stomach, letting the blankets pool at her waist. They had a few days to themselves as a present from her grandparents and Mulan planned on spending every minute of it with her General.

The General laughed. She loved to prove his points it seemed. "And since I am the baby-making machine…"

Mulan stopped his words with a kiss before making her own comment. "The healer gave me some herbs before our wedding. Why don't we wait a few years before little yous and mes are running around these rooms, huh?"

The General could only laugh as he flipped them over and pressed her into the mattress with his weight. "Whatever you want, cherry blossom."

She smirked at her husband. "You're learning fast Shang."

**THE END**

**XXX **

A/N: Wow, it's been so long since I've written for this story. Anywho… that's it. Hope you enjoyed it and liked the ending.


End file.
